Harry Potter und die Welt hinter dem Spiegel
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Was hat es mit seinem Schlafzimmerspiegel auf sich? Oder sind es die Spiegel im Allgemeinen, die Harry Wirklichkeiten, von niemandem sonst gesehen, vorgaukeln wollen? nach OotP, R&R, please!
1. 1Spiegelverkehrt?

**1.Spiegelverkehrt?**

Eine befreiende Stille lag über dem Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Alles schlief den gnädigen Schlaf des Vergessens. Alles? Nein! Harry Potter lag wach auf seinem Bett und dachte nach.

Er dachte nach über das, was im Juni passiert war. Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, wollte vergessen. Er war froh, dass es Nacht war, denn so war er nicht den hämischen Kommentaren seines Onkels und seines Cousins ausgesetzt. Nicht seiner Tante, nein. Sie hatte seit dem letzten Sommer kein Wort mit ihm geredet. Nur manchmal, wenn sie dachte, er merkte es nicht, beobachtete sie ihn mit einem seltsamen, verstohlenen Blick.

Nur durch ihr Verhalten, an ihren Gesten und an ihrer Mimik spürte er, dass irgendwo, tief in ihrem Innern, eine Veränderung stattgefunden hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte sie ihn akzeptiert und als Verwandten angenommen, während er all die Jahre zuvor nur eine Art ungebetener Gast gewesen war.

Harry fragte sich, woran das lag. War es der Heuler gewesen, der etwas in ihr bewegt hatte? Er bezweifelte das. Der Heuler war nur eine Erinnerung an den letzten Brief von Dumbledore gewesen und wenn sie damals ihn nur geduldet hatte, würde der Heuler diesmal auch nichts geändert haben.

Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein. Er überlegte noch eine Weile und gab es schließlich auf. Vielleicht erfuhr er es durch irgendeinen Zufall. Damit wandten sich seine Gedanken Onkel Vernon zu. Dieser hatte den ganzen Morgen lang ein dermaßen gemeines Grinsen Harry gegenüber aufgesetzt. dass er begonnen hatte, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Als er dann mit den Dursley zusammen die Morgennachrichten verfolgte, glaubte er den Grund für das niederträchtige Grinsen seines Onkels zu kennen und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Er sah den Nachrichtensprecher und das Fahndungsbild von Sirius.

„_...Der berüchtigte Massenmörder Sirius Black ist tot. Dies teilte uns vor kurzem ein Sprecher der Polizei mit. Die Suche nach ihm wurde eingestellt. Die Polizei bittet die Bevölkerung, nicht mehr den Notruf anzuläuten._

_Black hat 1981 12 Menschen umgebracht und war vor drei Jahren aus dem Gefängnis geflohen."_

Harry erwartete jetzt von Onkel Vernon eine Äußerung wie: „Sie hätten ihn damals schon hinrichten sollen, wie es sich für solches Pack gehört!" oder „Die Welt ist eh ohne ihn besser dran!". Stattdessen sagte er nichts dergleichen und blickte Harry mit einem noch fieserem Grinsen an.

„Was guckst du mich so an?", blaffte Harry, dem nun langsam der Geduldsfaden riss. Er konnte sich diesen Gesichtsausdruck partout nicht erklären. Sein Onkel ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

Er fragte hämisch:

„Und, habt ihr ihn schon begraben? Obwohl, bei euch kennt man so was sicher nicht. Da liegen die Leichen bestimmt alle auf einem Haufen und warten darauf, von den Krähen gefressen zu werden."

Harry stockte der Atem. Woher wusste sein Onkel, dass Sirius tot war? Denn er musste es schon vor den Nachrichten gewusst haben, sonst hätte er nicht den ganzen Morgen diesen Ausdruck mit sich herum getragen.

Um zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn seine Worte verletzt und auch beunruhigt hatten, setzte er eine verwirrte Miene auf.

„Wer hat wen beerdigt?"

„Na du und deine _Freunde _diesen dreckigen Halunken!"

'Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.', wollte Harry gerade sagen, aber bevor er die Worte über seine Lippen bringen konnte, brach es aus ihm heraus:

„SIRIUS IST KEIN VERBRECHER UND WAR ES NIE GEWESEN! ER IST UNSCHULDIG!!! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, SO VON IHM ZU SPRECHEN!

ER HAT MEHR FÜR MICH GETAN IN DEN LETZTEN ZWEIEINHALB JAHREN, ALS DU IN DEINEM GANZEN LEBEN! WENN DU NOCH EINMAL..."

„Was denn, wenn ich noch einmal über diesen elenden _Hundesohn_ etwas sage? Willst du mich etwa verhexen? Soweit ich weiß, fliegst du dann von deiner Idiotenschule und dann musst du zu uns zurück, denn dein ach-so-gütiger Pate hat es ja scheinbar nicht mal geschafft, auf sich selbst ordentlich aufzupassen. Und glaube mir, wenn du dann wieder bei uns bist, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein!"

„Nein, ich werde dich nicht verhexen, obwohl ich das liebend gerne tun würde. Dafür ist der Preis einfach zu hoch und du bist es nicht wert, dass ich wegen dir rausfliege.

Aber ich werde dem lieben Mr Moody schreiben. Das ist der freundliche Herr vom Bahnsteig mit dem Glasauge und wenn der nichts von mir hört oder erfährt, dass du mich schlecht behandelst, schickt er jemanden vorbei oder kommt selbst her um sich zu erkundigen und eventuell einige _Verbesserungen_ vorzunehmen.

Er leidet übrigens unter Verfolgungswahn und gehört zu den besten Auroren seiner Zeit.", schloss Harry mit einem triumphierenden Gesicht. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass sein Onkel wusste, was Auroren waren, aber auch so hatte er die Wirkung erzielt, die er haben wollte.

Onkel Vernon sah auf einmal aus, wie ein sehr ängstliches Kaninchen, das sich vor dem Wolf fürchtet, sofern das bei ihm überhaupt möglich war.

Sein Gesicht war übelgrün bis bleich gefärbt, sein beachtlicher Schnurrbart zitterte und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Tu-das-nicht!", war das einzige, was er hervorbringen konnte.

„Dann beleidige nie wieder Sirius!", sagte Harry etwas leiser, da er durch Onkel Vernons Grimasse etwas besänftigt war. Es sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus. So hatte er seinen Onkel das letzte Mal gesehen, als er von Hagrids rosa Schirm bedroht gewesen war.

Auch jetzt noch musste er bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln. Er hatte vor Hagrid nicht einmal Angst gehabt, obwohl das selbstverständlich gewesen wäre, da Hagrid wirklich furchteinflößend aussah. Doch er hatte auch irgendetwas Vertrauenerweckendes an sich, fand Harry. Er wusste zwar, was das sein konnte, aber etwas an ihm hatte Harry gesagt, dass er ihm nichts täte.

Onkel Vernon hatte das scheinbar anders gesehen. Für Harry war klar, dass er in dem Augenblick seine Familie bedroht gesehen hatte. Zu dieser Familie gehörte Harry augenscheinlich nicht, was ihm allerdings egal war, weil er sich seinerseits nicht zu ihnen zugehörig fühlte.

Diese Erinnerungen führten ihn wieder zu den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages zurück. Nach dem Frühstück sagte Onkel Vernon zwar nichts mehr über Sirius, aber dafür machte Dudley den ganzen Tag über Einwürfe wie „Wie ist er denn gestorben, war es einer von euch oder war er etwa unvorsichtig bei _seinen Experimenten_"

Oder er fragte in ganz bestimmten Situationen: „Was meinst du, hätte dein lieber Patenonkel jetzt gemacht? Du hast ihn dir doch sicher als großes Vorbild genommen. Willst du später auch mal eine Straße mit ´nem Haufen Leute in die Luft jagen?"

Harry wusste, dass Dudley ihn nur provozieren wollte und wenn er sich rächen würde, flöge er sofort von der Schule. Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, überlegte er, woher Onkel Vernon wusste, dass Sirius tot war, bevor es in den Nachrichten gesagt worden warund, was noch viel wichtiger war, warum er dieses_ "Hundesohn" _so seltsam betont hatte. Er musste eine Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt haben, was eigentlich bei seiner Abneigung gegen alles, das mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, sehr merkwürdig war.

Seine Grübeleien wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er ein gedämpftes, flatterndes Geräusch aus der Richtung des Fensters vernahm. Er öffnete das Fenster und sah eine fremde Eule ins Zimmer fliegen. Sie war beinahe schwarz, nur auf der Brust war ihr Gefieder heller; gräulich.

Harry hatte noch nie eine so merkwürdige Eule gesehen. Er fragte sich, woher sie wohl kommen mochte. Die Eule ließ ihm aber keine Zeit zum Überlegen, sondern flatterte ungeduldig um ihn herum, damit er ihr den Brief abnahm, den sie im Schnabel trug.

Auf einmal riss er die Augen auf. Es war keine Eule, sondern eine Krähe!

Er war noch etwas dösig und die Dunkelheit hatte ihr Übriges getan. Außerdem hatte er noch nie von jemandem Post bekommen, der nicht den normalen Weg mit Eulen oder per Postbote benutzte. Doch, er kannte jemanden. Oder besser, hatte gekannt. Doch das konnte nicht sein.

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. War das möglich? In ihm keimte Hoffnung auf. Er schnappte sich den Brief und die Krähe verschwand durch das offene Fenster. Harry wollte sie zurückhalten, aber sie hackte mit ihrem scharfen Schnabel nach ihm und ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten böse. Etwas an diesen Augen ließ ihn an Professor Snape denken und plötzlich kochte er wieder vor Wut, wie in Dumbledores Büro.

Snape hatte Schuld daran, dass Sirius nicht zu Hause geblieben war, weil er ihn ständig provoziert und einen Feigling genannt hatte, der sich zu Hause verstecke, während er, Snape, wichtige und gefährliche Aufträge für Dumbledore und en Orden erledige.

Außerdem war es seine Schuld, dass Harry nicht gelernt hatte, seinen Geist zu verschließen, was letztendlich auch zu Sirius Tod geführt hatte.

Die Stimme, die meinte, dass, wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre, niemand von ihrer Tour ins Ministerium erfahren hätte und vermutlich keiner von ihnen noch am Leben wäre, hörte er nicht, denn er wollte sie nicht hören. Es war seine einzige Methode, seine schuldgefühle zu verdrängen-indem er sie auf Snape schob. Jedenfalls am Tag, wenn er nicht der Willkür seiner Träumeausgeliefert war und die ihm die schuld aufdrängten.

Er wollte den Brief schon beinahe wegwerfen, als er einer Eingebung folgte und ihn öffnete.

Heraus fiel ein Stück Pergament. Harry nahm es in die Hand und suchte nach einer Nachricht, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Schon wurde er wieder ärgerlich, da hatte er eine Idee.

Der Brief war ja eindeutig an ihn. Die Krähe wäre nicht wieder losgeflogen, hätte er ihr den Brief nicht abgenommen. Er holte ein Tintenfass und eine Feder hervor, schraubte das Fass auf und tunkte die Feder hinein. Dann setzt er die Feder auf das Pergament und schrieb:

_Mein Name ist Harry Potter._

Die Schrift leuchtete auf und verschwand schließlich. Dafür kam jetzt eine andere Schrift zum Vorschein. Es hatte funktioniert.

_Komm bitte morgen zum Spielplatz im Park. Ich muss mit dir reden._

Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich und das bisschen Hoffnung verpuffte im Nichts. Es war nicht Sirius Handschrift. Er schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war, wie die, die ihn des Nachts im Schlaf immer wieder überfielen und von denen er sich zumindest bei einigen sicher war, dass sie von Voldemort stammten.

Er ärgerte sich, weil er ständig hoffte, es wäre alles nicht wahr.

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal sehr erschöpft. Die Gedanken, die er mühsam zu vertreiben gesucht hatte, waren wieder da.

Es war jeden Tag das Gleiche: Irgendein Wort oder eine Geste, das in irgendeiner Weise mit Sirius zu tun hatte, sei es noch so fern, machte seine gute Laune, (falls man seinen Zustand als gute Laune bezeichnen konnte), wieder zunichte und es wurde ihm alles egal. Er wurde nachlässig bei seinen Aufgaben in Tante Petunias Haushalt.

Wenn diese etwas bemerkte, so sagte sie jedenfalls nichts, sondern runzelte nur die Stirn.

Normalerweise bekam er dafür Extraaufgaben. Harry interessierte das in diesen Momenten herzlich wenig, erst wenn er später darüber nachdachte, fiel es ihm auf.

Jetzt war auch wieder einer dieser Momente und er guckte eher automatisch nach einem Absender, aber er fand keinen.

Missmutig knallte er den Brief auf den Tisch.

Harry überlegte, ob er sich diese Nacht noch hinlegen sollte. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm jedoch, dass es schon halb sechs war und es sich kaum lohnen würde, noch einmal zu schlafen, da die Dursleys auch bald aufstehen würden.

Er lief rastlos im Zimmer umher, das wieder aussah, wie letztes Jahr, bevor Tonks etwas Ordnung hineingebracht hatte.

Dabei Fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel an seinem Schrank. Er blickte in das Gesicht eines Teenagers, der für sein Alter zu klein und zu dünn geraten war. Unter den Augen waren deutlich Ringe zu sehen, welche die vielen schlaflosen Nächte bezeugten.

Die gesamte Erscheinung machte einen müden und erschöpften Eindruck.

Plötzlich bemerkte er zwei Dinge im Spiegel. Das eine war eine Eule, die vom Fenster her auf ihn zuflog. Das andere war Sirius, der neben ihm stand und ihn angrinste. Harry stockte der Atem. _Das kann nicht sein!_ Er drehte sich um, aber Sirius war verschwunden. Nur die Eule war noch da. Sie hatte es sich auf dem leeren Käfig von Hedwig gemütlich gemacht und sah ihn aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

Harry drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel, doch auch dort konnte er nur die Reflektion seiner selbst und der Eule ausmachen.

Er überlegte, ob er jetzt schon Halluzinationen hatte. Oder war sein Spiegel wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb? Das war unmöglich, denn sonst hätte er Sirius sehen müssen, als er das zweite Mal hineingeschaut hatte.

Harry stand vor einem Rätsel, für das er keine Lösung fand. Die Eule, die immer noch geduldig auf seinem Käfig hockte, hatte er vergessen.

Ende Kapitel 1 

Und? **sich umschaut**

Bitte schreibt doch ein kleines (oder großes:)) Feedback!

Ich bin als Schreiberling noch ziemlich neu hier und **konstruktive Kritik** ist immer sehr willkommen!!!

Außerdem ein großes Dankeschön an Lisa, Andrea und Franzi, die dieses Kapitel zuerst gelesen haben und mich zum Weiterschreiben animieren!

Und an Julia, die es trotz ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Harry Potter auch gelesen hat!


	2. 2Geburtstagsgeschenke und Verwirrungen

Hallo ihr da draußen!  
Ich weiß, es ist reichlich spät, dass es weiter geht, aber besser spät als nie, oder?  
Ich kann leider auch nicht versprechen, mit den Updates sxhneller zu werden, weil mein Plan noch nicht richtig steht und ich auch nicht immer Lust zum Schreiben habe... aber es wäre natürlich trotzdem schön, kommentarmäßig was von euch zu hören. Die Reviewantworten vom letzten Kapitel sind unten.

Mein Dank geht an Pathie12000, weil sie mich immer wieder motiviert hat, weiter zu machen, und an Lisa fürs Betalesen und Kleinlichsein grins (Du weißt schon, was ich meine!)

Ah und ganz wichtig (habe ich letztes mal vergessen Asche auf mein Haupt streu)

_Disclaimer: natürlich gehören mir weder die Figuren noch die Gesamtidee, sondern nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, die ist wirklich meine ganz fest an sich drückt Außerdem mache ich hiermit kein Geld._

So, Schluss mit dem Gelaber, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**

**2. Geburtstagsgeschenke und Verwirrungen**

Wie lange er vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte, wusste er später nicht mehr zu sagen. Erst die lauten Beschwerden Onkel Vernons, warum denn das Essen noch nicht auf dem Tisch stand, holten ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Er nahm der Eule schnell ihren Brief ab, legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch und ging hinunter, um mit Tante Petunia das Frühstück zu machen.

Nach dem Frühstück musste er noch die Küche wischen, den Rasen mähen und die Fenster putzen, sodass er erst nach dem Mittagessen –es gab Mohrrübensuppe wegen Dudleys speziell von seinem Trainer ausgearbeiteten Diätplan- wieder Zeit für sich hatte.

Ihm fiel der Brief ein, den die Krähe gebracht hatte und der zweite, der noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch lag. Es musste der alljährliche Hogwartsbrief sein, denn auf der Rückseite prangte das typische Siegel.

Er öffnete den Umschlag und zog viererlei heraus: eine Benachrichtigung, dass das Schuljahr am 1.September begann, zusammen mit einer Fahrkarte für den Schulzug, eine Liste der für das neue Schuljahr benötigten Bücher und Materialien, und zwei Zettel.

Den ersten faltete er mit einer solchen Ungeduld auseinander, dass er ihn fast zerrissen hätte: seine ZAG-Ergebnisse.

_Zauberergradergebnisse von Harry James Potter_

_Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen  
__  
Zaubertränke: Erwartungen übertroffen  
__  
Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen_

_Kräuterkunde: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Astronomie:Annehmbar_

_Wahrsagen: Schrecklich_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Mies_

Sein Ergebnis in Zaubertränke überraschte ihn. Die Prüfung war zwar besser verlaufen, als der Unterricht in den letzten fünf Jahren, aber mit einem ‚E' hatteer trotzdem nicht gerechnet.

Die anderen Noten verwunderten ihn nicht wirklich, trotzdem freute er sich über das ‚O' in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und das ‚E' in Verwandlung.

Über die Noten in Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen war er auch froh, aber nur, weil sie bedeuteten, dass er diese Fächer endlich aufgeben konnte.

Über Wahrsagen dachte er jetzt, nach dem _Gespräch _mit Dumbledore im Juni und der Vorhersage im dritten Schuljahr, zwar anders, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Technik, wenn es denn eine war, erlernbar sein würde.

Harry griff nach dem zweiten Zettel und faltete ihn auseinander. Die Nachricht war in einer schwungvollen, verschnörkelten Schrift verfasst und er war sich sicher, dass sie von Dumbledore stammte.

_Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst._

Harrys Kopf war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Wohin sollte er gehen?

Und vor allem, warum wusste Dumbledore von einem Grund irgendwo hinzugehen?

Er durchstöberte seinen Kopf nach einer Verabredung, aber er fand keine.

Wurde er jetzt, nachdem er halluzinierte, auch noch senil?

Und dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, diese geheimnisvolle Nachricht von letzter Nacht.

_Aber woher weiß Dumbledore davon?_

Vielleicht war der Zettel von einem der Leute aus dem Orden. Aber hätte derjenige nicht seinen Namen darunter geschrieben? _Nicht, wenn er wusste, dass du nicht mit ihm reden wolltest._

Harry durchzuckte ein Blitz.

_Snape._

Egal, was der mit ihm bereden wollte, er wollte es nicht hören. Snape war schließlich an Sirius Tod schuld. Oder?

Seine Vernunft schaltete sich wieder ein. Er konnte ja hingehen, sich anhören, was dieser Schleimbeutel zu sagen hatte und dann wieder abhauen. Nichts würde ihn davon abhalten.

Er legte sich hin mit dem Gefühl, einen guten Entschluss gefasst zu haben und schlief ein.

oOoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er durchgeschlafen und konnte sich nicht erinnern, was er geträumt hatte.

Er stand auf und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Dabei stellte er fest, dass heute der 31.Juli war, sein Geburtstag.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und schweifte mit seinen Augen über das Bild der spießbürgerlichen Vorstadt, mit ihren immer gleichen Häusern, der immer gleichen Farbe der Dächer und sich wenig voneinander unterscheidenden Gärten: überall mit der Nagelschere geschnittene, grüne Rasenflächen und mit jeder Menge Dünger vollgestopfte Rosenbeete.

Am Himmel waren ein paar Wolken zu sehen, die rosig schimmerten und hier und da von einem goldenen Sonnenstrahl durchbrochen wurden, der sich seinen Weg zur Erde bahnte.

Er sah, wie die Sonne aufging, immer größer wurde und schließlich auch die letzten Schatten der Nacht vertrieb.

Harry seufzte. Dieser Anblick war so friedlich.

Die Natur schien sich nichts daraus zu machen, wer im Moment wo das Sagen hatte und was er machte. Es sah alles so unschuldig und rein aus...

Er fragte sich, was wohl passieren musste, um diese Unschuld der Natur zu trüben und schauerte.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er das nicht so wirklich genau wissen.

Was für ihn zählte, war der Moment, das Hier und Jetzt.

Drei Eulen glitten auf ihren Schwingen heran.

Wobei ‚glitten' für die Kleinste der drei nicht wirklich zutraf, weil es eher ein Flattern wie bei Spatzen war.

Es waren Pigwidgeon, seine Hedwig und eine braune Schleiereule, die er zwar nicht kannte, von der er aber annahm, dass sie vom Phönixorden kam.

Alle trugen sie Pakete und er nahm sie ihnen ab. Als er Pig sein Päckchen aus den Krallen nahm, strauchelte die kleine Eule, als wäre sie es nicht gewohnt, ohne schwere, große Lasten umherzufliegen. Denn das Paket _war_ schwer. Bestimmt hatte Mrs Weasley wieder ihre grandiosen Kochkünste bemüht und ihm einen großen Geburtstagskuchen und jede Menge Süßigkeiten geschickt.

Er riss das Packpapier herunter und eine Schachtel, noch eine Schachtel, noch eine Schachtelund eine Karte kamen zum Vorschein.

Er klappte die Karte auf und blickte auf ein Foto von _allen _9 Weasleys vor dem Fuchsbau, die ihm strahlend entgegen winkten.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry!_

_Wir wussten nicht, was wir dir schenken können, was von uns allen kommt, bis wir die Idee mit dem Foto hatten._

_Grüß die Muggel von mir! –Arthur_

_Ist es nicht schön, dass Percy wieder zu Hause ist? –Molly_

_Wir hoffen, dir durch unsere Gabe den Unterricht zu versüßen...! –Fred und George_

_Halt durch, Harry, wir holen dich da schon raus! –Ron_

Harry grinste, als er die Schachtel öffnete.

In ihr lagen, fein säuberlich aufgereiht und verpackt, je mit einer Beschriftung versehen, 12 Zuckerfederhalter und ein Zettel.

_Harry- das sind keine gewöhnlichen Zuckerfederhalter._

_Wir verraten dir aber nicht mehr, nur so viel, wir würden sie nur im Unterricht ausprobieren. Du kannst Ron und Hermine( falls sie denn will) auch welche abgeben._

In der anderen Schachtel war etwas, das aussah wie eine gewöhnliche Muggeltaschenuhr, bei der Harry jedoch bezweifelte, dass es eine war.

An der Kette hing ein Stück Pergament.

_Hallo Harry!_

_Das hier habe ich gefunden, als ich Dad beim Ausräumen seiner Garage geholfen habe. Da deine Uhr vor zwei Jahren kaputt gegangen ist, habe ich mir gedacht, ich schenk dir die. Sie macht so ziemlich alles, was eine Muggeluhr auch tut und ich glaube aber, sie kann noch mehr, als nur die Zeit anzeigen- du kennst ja Dad!_

_Viel Spaß damit und probier einfach mal die Knöpfe aus!_

Harry sah sich die Uhr genauer an.

Da, wo normalerweise ein Knopf gewesen wäre, um die Uhrzeit einzustellen, befand sich eine kleine Anzeige, auf der _Ort_,_ Zeit_ und_ Datum_ stand.

Er überlegte, ob er einfach einen Ort und eine Zeit ansagen und dann mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippen sollte. Immerhin könnte es gefährlich sein-- was, wenn er sich irgendwo im Nirgendwo wiederfand?

Aber wenn er einfach _Ligusterweg Nr.4_ und _3.30 Uhr _eingab, was sollte da schon schief gehen? Schließlich schlief er zu der Zeit noch. Er tat es einfach.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Druck auf seinen Ohren, die Taschenuhr lag warm in seiner Hand und als er sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass der Raum zwar immer noch der Gleiche war, sein Wecker aber tatsächlich halb vier Uhr morgens anzeigte und es fast dunkel war. Nur am Horizont kündigte ein Schimmer den kommenden Tag an.

Sein zweites Ich lag im Bett und schlief friedlich. Als er wieder auf die Anzeige der Taschenuhr blickte, sah er, dass dort jetzt _zurück_ stand. Er überlegte, ob diese Uhr wie der Zeitumkehrer von Hermine im 3.Schuljahr funktionierte.

Um das auszuprobieren, versuchte er mit seinem Federkiel eine kurze Notiz zu verfassen. Es ging nicht. Er fasste einfach durch ihn hindurch, wie durch einen Geist.

Er probierte es nochmal, wieder ohne Erfolg.

Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm dadurch alles offen stand. Er ging auf die Tür zu, ohne sie zu öffnen, erwartete schon, dass er sich auf der anderen Seite wiederfände, und... prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

Er drückte dagegen und als sie nicht nachgab, lief er an ihr entlang und umrundete so einmal sein Zimmer. Dabei glitt er, wie vorher auch bei der Feder, durch alle festen Gegenstände, als seien sie Luft.

Langsam begann er zu verstehen. Er konnte mit dieser Uhr in seiner Vergangenheit umherreisen und alles noch einmal beobachten, aber nur, was er zu der Zeit auch hätte sehen können und was unmittelbar mit ihm zu tun hatte. ‚Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen', dachte Harry.

Er war in seinem Geiste schon die Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, die sich ihm dadurch geboten hätten: Passwörter zu den verschiedenen Räumen auskundschaften, Lehrer bei Prüfungsvorbereitungen beobachten, Treffen des Phönixordens belauschen, ohne auf die Langziehohren von Fred und George Weasley zurückgreifen zu müssen und dabei eventuell erwischt zu werden- eine Liste, die er beliebig hätte fortsetzen können. So war die Uhr eher etwas Ähnliches, wie ein Denkarium und eine ehrliche Stimme sagte ihm, es sei besser so.

Harry beschloss, die restlichen Fähigkeiten zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt auszutesten und öffnete die letzte Schachtel. Er hatte Recht behalten, es war ein lecker aussehender Kuchen mit Zitronenglasur. Harry stellte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch und packte das Geschenk von Hermine aus. Sie hatte ihm seine Lieblingsschokolade und eine Karte geschickt.

_Lieber Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

_Wir sind in Belgien und da habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und dir Schokolade geschenkt, weil die hier ganz toll schmeckt. (Ich behaupte sogar besser als die aus dem Honigtopf) Dein 'richtiges' Geschenk kann ich dir leider nicht schicken, weil du es hast. Verzeihung, ich drücke mich klarer aus: Ich habe in der Rue Colombage (das Pendant zur Diagon Alley) in Brüssel einen Laden für magische Gebrauchsgegenstände gefunden und den Betreiber gefragt, ob sie auch Sachen reparieren. _

_Ermeinte,er müsse sich das angucken. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dein Taschenmesser mit Hedwig vorbeibringst und ich zeige ihm das mal? Beeil dich bitte mit deiner Entscheidung, ich bin nur noch ungefähr eine Woche da._

_Alles Liebe,_

_deine Hermine_

Harr fand die Idee fabelhaft, da das Taschenmesser wirklich sehr praktisch gewesen war und außerdem ein Geschenk von Sirius, sodass er sich richtig schuldig fühlte, weil er es ‚kaputtgemacht' hatte.

Also suchte er ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb einen kurzen Antwortbrief an Hermine.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Vielen Dank für die Schokolade, ich werde sie zum Mittag genießen- als Nachtisch zum Original-Weasley Geburtstagskuchen. Die Idee mit dem Messer finde ich toll, auf so was kommst du natürlich als Erste. Ich hänge es Hedwig gleich mit dieser Nachricht zusammen ans Bein. Noch viel Spaß in Belgien,_

_Harry_

Als nächstes nahm er der dritten Eule das Paket ab und sie flog durch das offene Fenster davon.

In dem Paket befanden sich ein Etwas, das mit Packpapier umwickelt war, laut knisterte, wenn man es drückte und sich anfühlte wie ein Kissen, ein Briefumschlag, in dem höchstwahrscheinlich eine Postkarte steckte und ein Päckchen von der Größe einer CD-Hülle, das mit Seidenpapier umwickelt war. Er öffnete es und zum Vorschein kam ein Ring mit Bändern durchzogen, was ihn ein wenig an ein Spinnennetz erinnerte, und an dem Federn befestigt waren- ein Traumfänger.

Harry hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen, es gab sie auf Flohmärkten und Bahnhöfen oder Touristenläden zu kaufen. Er hatte sie für sinnlosen Kitsch gehalten, den sich höchstens Mädchen ins Zimmer hängten.

Mädchen- vielleicht war er von Tonks? Doch ein Blick auf den Zettel, der dabei lag, verriet ihm, dass das Geschenk von Lupin stammte.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Alles gute zum Geburtstag! Das ist ein Traumfänger, aber ich glaube, das hast du schon erkannt, schließlich gibt es sie auch in der Muggelwelt zu kaufen. Allerdings besteht ein Unterschied zwischen unseren und denen der Muggel, denn dieser funktioniert tatsächlich. Ich habe ihn einmal von einem Indianer geschenkt bekommen, aber weil ich denke, dass du ihn zurzeit nötiger gebrauchen kannst, bekommst du ihn._

_RemusLupin_

Harry war gerührt. Lupin hatte, ohne es direkt zu erwähnen, verstanden, was in ihm vorging, da es ihm genauso gehen musste. Er war der Letzte seiner Freunde, zwei durch schwarze Magie umgekommen, einer in Askaban eingesperrt, dann zwei Jahre auf der Flucht und nach einem Jahr weiterer Gefangenschaft in seinem eigenen Haus schließlich von seiner Cousine umgebracht, der andere ein Verräter.

Seine Angst, Träume von Sirius zu haben, von Voldemort, Träume, in denen er Ron, Hermine und manchmal auch Lupin selber verlor, das Verständnis für all dies schaffte er, in so einen kurzen Brief zu legen.

Er nahm sich fest vor, zwar eine kurze Rückmeldung an den Orden zu schicken, sich zu bedanken und zu sagen, es ginge ihm gut, mit Lupin aber noch einmal persönlich zu reden.

Er nahm das mit Packpapier umwickelte Paket in die Hand und öffnete es. Heraus kam eine Menge Stoff, der sich schließlich als scharlachroter Quidditchumhang entpuppte. Er war innen gefüttert und außen wasserabweisend, so stand es auf dem Wäscheschild.

Dazu war noch ein Paar Handschuhe mit abgeschnittenen Fingern aus Drachenleder. Zum Schluss schnippte er den Briefumschlag auf und zog die Karte heraus. Auf ihr war ein großes _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry Potter!_ und die Schriftzüge von den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zu sehen: Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg.

Er stellte die Karte zu den anderen von den Weasleys und Hermine auf den Schreibtisch und ging nach unten zum Frühstück.

oOoOoOoOo

Nach dem Frühstück ging er ein wenig durch die Straßen spazieren, wie er es schon letzten Sommer getan hatte, das half ihm von störenden Gedanken abzukommen.

Das hieß, er wollte durch die Straßen laufen, wurde jedoch von Mrs Figg daran gehindert, die ihn zu einer Art Geburtstagsfrühstück einlud.

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, denn einerseits hatte er Hunger, da bei den Dursleys eine Art Dauerdiät herrschte, die für alle Familienmitglieder galt, nicht nur für Dudley, und er trotz der Schokolade von Hermine nicht satt geworden war.

Mrs Figg lotste ihn zu sich nach Hause und bot ihm an, Tee zu machen und Kuchen aus der Küche zu holen.

Harry sah sich ein wenig um, die Einrichtung hatte sich seit dem letzten Jahr nicht verändert, immer noch die altmodischen, mit Spitzendeckchen drapierten Möbel, und er erinnerte sich wieder an das Zelt, das er mit den Weasleys während der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft bewohnt hatte. Ob es wohl Mrs Figg gehört hatte?

Harry setzte sich auf eine Couch. Eigentlich fand er die Gesellschaft von Mrs Figg nicht unbedingt unangenehm, immerhin war es besser, als bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante herumzusitzen.

_Oder an Sirius zu denken_, sagte die fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf.

‚Nein! Halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe!'

Mrs Figg hatte indessen Tee und Kuchen gebracht, sich ebenfalls gesetzt und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich begann Harry zu reden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich seit Ferienbeginn so unhöflich war."

Und das stimmte.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn getroffen und eingeladen hatte, hatte er abweisend reagiert, teilweise rüde. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Für ihn stellte sie den ‚Außenposten' des Phönixordens dar und mit dem wollte er, bis vor kurzem nichts zu tun haben.

Hätte er diesen Traumfänger nicht von Remus bekommen, er hätte gar nicht realisiert, dass er ihnen noch etwas wert war, trotz seiner Leichtsinnigkeit. Menschlich gesehen, nicht als Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort... Natürlich, das Geschenk kam von Remus... Professor Lupin... _Nein, Remus!_... aber plötzlich war es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen: Der Abschied am Bahnhof war ernst gemeint!

Er hob wieder an zu sprechen, als er den Blick von Mrs Fogg spürte.

Sie lächelte.

Wie merkwürdig.

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte, als sei sie über etwas sehr erleichtert und Harry wusste auf einmal, dass er gar nichts mehr zu sagen brauchte. Sie verstand ihn auch so.

Es war, als ob sie in ihn hineinblicken konnte. _Fast wie Dumbledore_, dachte er und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Diese Frau war _wirklich_ seltsam!

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachten sie Tee trinkend und Kuchen essend und Mrs Figg gab sich wie immer.

Sie schimpfte ein wenig, nein, ziemlich viel über Mundungus Fletcher, erzählte von ihren Katzen (‚Sie scheinen mit Krummbein verwandt zu sein', kam ihm in den Sinn, denn sie hatten den gleichen missmutigen Blick wie er) und wirkte immer ein bisschen zerstreut dabei.

Ehe er es sich versah, war es Mittag und er musste zu den Dursleys zurück.

oOoOoOoOo

Nach dem Mittagessen, das von der Unterhaltung Onkel Vernons und Dudleys über eine spezielle Sorte Boxhandschuhe bestimmt worden war, stellte Harry für sich fest, dass es egal gewesen wäre, ob er zu ihnen gegangen wäre oder nicht.

Er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger mehr, dank des Schokoladenkuchens von Mrs Figg und die Dursleys hatten auch kaum von ihm Notiz genommen, bis auf Tante Petunia, die wieder ein paar Male zu ihm herübergeschielt hatte.

Harry ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

Dann blieb ermitten darin stehen, ganz versunken in sich selbst.

Die Schatten auf der Straße wanderten weiter, wurden länger und die Sonne sank am Himmel bis zum Horizont hinab, warf ihre goldenen Strahlen durch die Fenster der Häuser und tauchte die Zimmer, die ihr zugewandt lagen, in überirdischen Glanz.

Harry schreckte auf und sah sich um. Es war natürlich wieder eine Eule, die ihn aus seiner Trance gerissen hatte. Sie kam von Hagrid, der ihm eine Dose Karamellbonbons schickte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Er hatte auf einen Punkt gestarrt und über so vieles nachgedacht und als er jetzt versuchte, die Quintessenz daraus zu schöpfen, merkte er, dass es nichts gewesen war.

oOoOoOoOo

Es war schon dunkel, als Harry das Gelände des Spielplatzes betrat und das Quietschen der Schaukel, die sachte hin- und herschwang und die Stille durchbrach, das eigenartige Fehlen von den typischen Nachtgeräuschen, wie Verkehrslärm in der Ferne oder einfach nur das Zirpen der Grillen schufen eine unheimliche Atmosphäre.

Es war der gleiche Spielplatz, über den schon im letzten Jahr Dudleys Bande marodierend hergefallen und trotz der Bemühungen einiger Mütter waren etliche Spielgeräte in schlechtem Zustand.

Harry sah sich um und hoffte, dass Snape bald auftauchte, er hatte nämlich keine Lust, lange auf diesen Bastard zu warten, denn auf dem Zettel hatte keine Uhrzeit gestanden.

Plötzlich bemerkte er eine dunkle Figur in den Schatten.

Harry konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, ob es ein menschliches Wesen war. Alles war so dunkel.

Doch als es sich bewegte, meinte Harry so etwas wie das Rascheln eines Umhangs zu hören. Das Wesen kam auf ihn zu und machte ungefähr zwei Meter von ihm entfernt halt.

Harry wartete darauf, dass es (er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ‚Snape' zu denken, denn das Einzige, was es mit Snape gemeinsam hatte, waren die schwarzen Roben) anfing zu sprechen, umso schneller konnte er wieder weg.

Stattdessen hob es seine linke Hand- war das eine Hand? Es musste mindestens etwas Ähnliches sein, das Längliche darin war jedenfalls ein Zauberstab- und schrieb ein einziges Wort: _Hallo_

Harry war ein wenig verwirrt. Das konnte unmöglich Snape sein, der war doch niemals freundlich, oder? Er beschloss, erst einmal mitzuspielen und antwortete ebenfalls mit:

"Hallo"

Sie sahen sich eine Weile stumm an.

Es war eine skurrile Situation, in der sie sich befanden und Harry wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ein Snape, der nicht Snape sein konnte, ohne seine üblichen beißenden Kommentare und eine Krähe- Moment mal, woher kam denn die Krähe her, die jetzt auf der Schulter seines Gegenübers saß?

Er erkannte sie wieder, denn in der Dunkelheit konnte er ihre silbergrauen Brustfedern sehen, die leicht fluoreszierten.

Harry fiel wieder ein, warum er hergekommen war und so sagte er, als noch immer nichts passierte:

„Warum wollten sie mit mir sprechen?"

Doch der Andere antwortete nicht. Er stand einfach da, die dunkle Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, so still, dass man meinen konnte, er sei eine Statue.

Harry wartete, warum antwortete er nicht?

Vielleicht erlaubte er sich mit ihm einen Scherz? Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal etwas unhöflicher:

"Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

Nichts. Keine Reaktion.

„Da Sie ja offenbar nichts zu sagen haben, werde ich jetzt gehen!"

Immer noch nichts.

Ärgerlich drehte sich Harry um und ging. Falls Dumbledore es witzig finden sollte, ihn in der Gegend herumzuschicken, er fand es nicht.

oOoOoOoOo

Ein paar Tage lang geschah nichts, außer, dass Dudley versuchte, Harry mit Sirius zu provozieren, aber das war er mittlerweile gewohnt.

Eines Morgens jedoch kam er hinunter in die Küche und fand eine völlig aufgelöste Petunia und einen hilflosen Vernon Dursley vor. Sie stammelte die ganze Zeit verständnisloses Zeug, aus dem er nur Wortfetzen heraushörte:

„Nein, sie...können nicht... Wie um alles in der Welt...das ist unmöglich... Diese Schweine!" und brach in markerschütterndes Schluchzen aus.

Ein Blick auf die Zeitung, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, offenbarte ihm schließlich den Grund für ihr Verhalten.

Auf einem großen Farbfoto sah er eine Straße, die kaum als solche zu erkennen war, da viele Häuser zerstört waren und überall Trümmer herumlagen.

Man konnte Menschen in Gruppen zusammen stehen sehen und obwohl sich das Bild nicht bewegte, konnte Harry erahnen, worüber sie diskutierten, denn über der ganzen Szenerie schwebte ein großer grüner Totenkopf mit einer Schlange, die sich aus seinem Mund wand.

Das Dunkle Mal...

* * *

Und, wie fandet ihr es? Der Cliffhänger tut mir leid... nein, nicht wirklich, es macht Spaß, Cliffhänger zu schreiben! in Deckung geh  
Ich war an einigen Stellen nicht so richtig zufrieden und hätte sie am liebsten ganz gelöscht und außerdem ist mir eben aufgefallen, dass die Stimmung sehr stark schwankt. Wie auch immer. Sagt was dazu!

Antworten für die Reviews:

**Zucchini** (lustiger Name:-)): Vielen Dank für dein Feedback und die Verbesserungsvorschläge. Du hast Recht, der Anfang war sehr Asterix-lastig, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es so umformliere, dass es besser klingt. Ich werde es mir merken. Mit den Rechtschreibfehlern habe ich mir auch sehr viel Mühe gegeben (und Lisa sich auch wink), weil ich es selber nicht mag, wenn eine Geschichte nur so vor Fehlern strotzt. Ich hoffe, es hat auch diesmal geklappt.

**Littleblackheart:** Danke! Ich fürchte, falls du in diesem Kapitel auf Antworten gewartet hast, musste ich dich wohl enttäuschen, aber es wäre doch langweilig, wenn immer alles sofort herauskommt, oder? Die Idee mit dem Pergament stammt nicht von mir, sie ist aus JKR "HP und die Kammer des Schreckens".

**Lia**: Ähm....ja. Schnell....Hat nicht wirklich geklappt, sorry! Danke für das Lob! freu Liebe Grüße zurück!

**Malina:** Ein Verbrechen, soso. Willst du mich jetzt einsperren, bei Wasser, Brot und Schreibzeug? Dann lass dir gesagt sein, ich erhebe außerdem Anspruch auf mindestens einen großen Stapel spannender Bücher, eine Heizung, ein Radio... grins Tut mir leid, kein Sirius in diesem Kapitel, aber bestimmt im nächsten (denke ich jedenfalls) Der Turban... soll das heißen, du und Thea Potter, ihr seid ein und dieselbe Person? grübel Danke für die Review und liebe Grüße zurück!

**Pathie:** Jepp, das war Sirius. Die Identität des Wesens auf dem Spielplatz wird natürlich noch nicht verraten, wo kämen wir denn dahin entrüstet sei Jaja, die Dursleys... Danke für deine Motivation! knuddel

**Arifilia:** Hey, nimms locker, du wartest am kürzesten auf Antworten ;-) (die ich dir nicht gegeben habe, aber irgendwann kommen sie schon noch, hoffe ich jedenfalls) Und noch mehr Fäden, hoffentlich wird das kein Wollsalat g Danke für das Lob und auch dir liebe Grüße!

So, das war's erstmal in dieser Sache von mir. Eigentlich wollte ich erst Sonntag uploaden, aber weil heute ffnet gesponnen hat, dachte ich mir, lieber jetzt, als dass es dann zwei Wochen nicht geht oder so. bis dann,

Meta Capricorn


End file.
